mrinigo1995_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood is a former main character and a former hybrid who played for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. He is a werewolf and he became the first successful hybrid of Klaus's bloodline. After he was resurrected in Home, he was reborn as an untriggered werewolf due to the effects of the Magic Purification Spell. He was an untriggered werewolf after his death and resurrection in Home. Later in I'm Thinking Of You All The While, he mercy-killed the already-dying Liv to re-trigger his werewolf curse so he could heal and save his life. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood who is also a werewolf. He was initially portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse which turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both his best friend; Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, at least until Mason came to visit after Richard Lockwood's death. Initially after becoming a hybrid, he was extremely grateful to Klaus for taking away his pain of turning every month. However, he soon becomes angered at the prospect of being sired to him after he bites his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. He manages to break the sire bond and continued to help other hybrids break the curse of being sired. This came at a price once Klaus found out about his actions, as Klaus murdered his mother and last remaining family member. Since then, he swore revenge on Klaus for his actions. He had an on-and-off relationship with Vicki Donovan until her death and after he triggered his werewolf curse, starts to fall for Caroline after she helps him on a Full Moon, despite her relationship with his best friend, Matt, at the time. His relationship with Caroline has gone through the rocks over the series yet it fell apart after he chose to avenge his mother in favor of staying in college and being with her. After a failed attempt to kill Klaus and Hayley's child, he was imprisoned in The Garden until released by Rebekah as a "parting gift" to Matt and in 500 Years of Solitude returns to Mystic Falls. He later grew suspicious about the relationship between Nadia Petrova and Matt, leading to the discovery that Katherine was, in fact, inhabiting Elena's body without anybody realizing. In Man on Fire, Tyler became possessed by Julian, a Traveler, in the same manner as Matt and Elena were possessed by Gregor and Katherine, respectively. His control over his own later resurfaces without the Travelers realizing, allowing Tyler to uncover what they were planning: the eradication of spirit magic and everything that witches ever created through it. He ultimately escaped and quickly relayed what he learned to his friends. After the Travelers used the Body Sealing Spell on Tyler, Julian got permanent control of Tyler's body and due to Markos destroying the Traveler's Knife that was needed to remove Passengers, Julian could not be banished. Later, Julian was captured by the Travelers and they brought Julian to Mystic Falls, where they had cast the Magic Purification Spell, which can undo any non-traditional magic, including the magic that created vampirism]. As a result, when Julian was forced to enter Mystic Falls in Tyler's body, Tyler's vampirism and activated lycanthropy were both stripped away before Tyler and Julian both died, as vampirism was what was keeping them alive. Tyler, ended up on the Other Side, but thanks to Bonnie's sacrifice and Liv's magic, he was able to be resurrected and rejoin his loved ones in the living world. Shortly after he returned, he discovered that he was no longer a hybrid due to the . At the beginning of the sixth season, Tyler is seen struggling to control his renewed anger issues due to his return to being a human with a werewolf gene, and desperately wanted to prevent himself from triggering his curse once again. He ultimately reactivated his curse, despite his best efforts to avoid it, when a dying Liv begged him to kill her and save himself in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. While he was saying his goodbyes to Elena, she encouraged him to leave Mystic Falls and do whatever it is that he wants to do, insisting that he embrace his lycanthropy and let it be what makes him extraordinary, indicating that Tyler would be leaving town. Tyler is a member of the Lockwood Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One - Season Six See Tyler Lockwood's page on The Vampire Diaries wikia. Season Seven (FanFiction) In A Nightmare on Sorority Row, In Something to Die For, Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf= In the beginning of series, Tyler had a very aggressive, arrogant and selfish personality. He showed this many times for example when he had fights with Jeremy Gilbert over his girlfriend Vicki Donovan. Tyler behaved like this because of his werewolf gene. In Season 2, when his uncle Mason came to town, he learned how to control his anger and tone down his behavior. But after discovering that his family carried the werewolf gene, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself. |-|Werewolf= His fears came true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Tyler felt guilty for killing Sarah and when he discovered Caroline Forbes is a vampire they became friends and she helped him get through with his first transformation but he almost killed her when he was a wolf but she came back when he was back in human form. After this she became his friend then girlfriend. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= When Tyler became a hybrid he started being his old self and he became very loyal to Klaus because he took the pain of transforming away. In Season 4, Tyler put his friends and family before himself and really cared about Caroline, in Memorial, he showed great sacrifice and bravery in Pastor Young's funeral when he interrupted the chant and stood on the stage to get the hunter's attention and give his friends especially Elena a chance to escape from Connor]'s trap. However, in Season 5 of The Vampire Diaries, and Season 1 of The Originals, the suffering Tyler has gone through, being a enslaved to Klaus and having Klaus murder his mother, has caused Tyler significant emotional pain and a dark change in his personality. He has become obsessed with vengeance, an ironic fact considering his obsession is targeted at Klaus. He is shown to have little regard for what gets in his way, going so far as to attempt to murder Hayley's unborn baby solely due to what Klaus might do with it. Also, he has shown subtle signs of being at least partially suicidal, trying to goad Klaus into killing him. Klaus believes that this is due to him losing so much, to the point where he believes he has nothing left. |-|Untriggered Werewolf (again)= In Home Tyler is killed by the magic free then resurrected, he is currently a untriggered werewolf again and he has now reverted back to the "old Tyler", he has already picked a fight with Luke Parker] proving that he has no control of himself and that his anger is consuming him. Tyler is now attempting to take control of his anger by avoiding things that would piss him off. |-|Werewolf (again)= In order to save his life from a fatal wound, Tyler had to once again trigger his werewolf gene which he did by killing his girlfriend, Liv, she told him that she want him to live and they only way to do that was by killing , it should be noted that Liv was already dying of the spell that links the Gemini Coven to their leader. Tyler is currently a triggered werewolf and has left town with Jeremy Gilbert to hunt Vampires. Physical Appearance Tyler has tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is between 5'7" to 5'9". Tyler has a muscular and toned body. Like all werewolves, his eyes will turn yellow when he becomes very angry. In his werewolf form, Tyler's fur is black and his eyes are yellow. In human form, Tyler often wears black jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. On special occasions, such as parties, he wears a black suit. In Season 2, he starts wearing leather jackets. His style has matured over the course of the series, using darker colors looking much more attractive. Name *'Tyler' is a unisex name of English origin. The meaning of the name is "tile maker". *'Lockwood '''is of English origin and means "enclosure forest". Behind the scenes *The casting call was: "''18 years old, athletic, cocky, attractive, and a bit of a jerk, he's an alpha male who demonstratively marks his territory (i.e. Vicki) every chance he gets, particularly in front of Jeremy. Tyler can't resist needling Matt about the fact that Elena seems to be falling for the new guy, Stefan... Trivia * Tyler's birthday is February 10 and his astrological sign is Aquarius. * Out of all the main characters he has missed the most episodes the other being Jenna. * Both in the books and series he has a relationship with Caroline. * He didn't appear in five episodes in a row in season two, beating Bonnie, who missed four episodes in a row in season one. * He's the only main character throughout the series as a whole, who misses the most episodes in large gaps and has the most absences, even Alaric who was introduced mid-way through season one, has appeared in more episodes than Tyler. * In the series, it was unknown if the Lockwoods had the werewolf gene until Bad Moon Rising. But it was hinted at in The Turning Point. After the scene where Tyler hits Jeremy, he asked him "What is your problem, man?" when a full moon can be seen in the sky, explaining his aggressive behavior. * Tyler has interacted with all the main characters, except for Jenna. * When he was human, Tyler was the only living main character who was never bitten by a vampire. * In The Reckoning, Tyler is turned into a hybrid, the first successful one, due to drinking a sample of doppelgänger's blood during his transition. * Tyler is the seventh werewolf killed by a vampire or hybrid. * Before discovering the bloodline of the main characters, the only one of the protagonists who would have died if Klaus was destroyed, would be Tyler. In the books, after Klaus' defeat, Tyler escapes and does not return to town. * Tyler is the first main vampire/hybrid character of the series to form a sire bond to his sire (Klaus). **The second was Elena to Damon. * Tyler is the first werewolf/hybrid character to have his venom extracted. ** This was done by Connor Jordan in the ''The Rager''. *After Kimberley submitted to him, all hybrids present kneel to him, acknowledging him as their Alpha. *After Carol's death, Tyler is the fourth orphan shown in the series after Elena, Jeremy and April. *Tyler is the only successful hybrid to be shown in wolf form, as seen in After School Special. *Tyler has showed his wolf form more than any other werewolf/hybrid in the series. *Tyler returns for Bonnie's funeral in ''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' and leaves again in ''Monster's Ball''. *Tyler was the only main TVD character for Season Five to appear on The Originals. He appears for a total of 2 episodes. *Tyler gained information that he used to back-stab Klaus. *Tyler was imprisoned in The Garden, for attempting to kill Hope Mikaelson. But he was released and sent to Mystic Falls as a gift to Matt, from Rebekah. *Tyler returns to Mystic Falls in'' 500 Years of Solitude. *Tyler becomes the first hybrid to be bitten and fed on by a vampire in Gone Girl. *In [[No Exit|''No Exit]], Nadia fights both Caroline and Tyler. Nadia escapes but is infected by the hybrid bite from her scuffle with Tyler. *In ''Gone Girl'', Katherine gets Wes to help Nadia who is dying from Tyler's hybrid bite. Assuming that he will be able to cure her. *In ''Gone Girl'', Damon lured Tyler in to feed on him and escape. *In ''Resident Evil'', he is possessed by Julian. *Tyler is the first Passenger host who successfully resisted being taken over by the Passenger possessing him after hearing the summoning word. He did it by transforming at least partially to wolf form. *Tyler is the only hybrid to have defeated and killed a vampire much older than himself in 2 different scenarios; first he was responsible for Nadia Petrova's death when he bit her in ''No Exit'', and in the second instance he killed Stefan via heart extraction in ''Promised Land'', but he was also possessed by Julian at the time when he killed Stefan. ** Although Tyler can be excused for killing Stefan as he was possessed by Julian at the time. Therefore, he cannot be held accountable for his actions. *After being stripped of his vampirism in the Mystic Falls no magic zone before death, Tyler is now resurrected as an untriggered werewolf. *Tyler is the first Hybrid to be cured of his vampirism not through the cure. *Tyler is currently an triggered werewolf again. *Season 6 is the first time since Season 1 that Tyler will be neither a Werewolf or a Hybrid. *Tyler is the first main character to miss a season premiere (Season 5), although his voice was heard. *At the end of Season Six, Tyler leaves Mystic Falls for good and goes with Jeremy to hunt vampires, according to Caroline Dries. Tropes *Abusive Parents - Richard Lockwood *And I Must Scream - Before being turned into a hybrid by Klaus, Tyler had to change into a werewolf each full moon after triggering the curse. The process initially took hours to complete its excruciating transition. Also can be said for what he needed to do to break the sire bond to Klaus. *He is introduced as a Jerk Jock, with a VERY short temper. *Freudian Excuse: On season 1 we believe his behavior is due to his very aggressive father. *But in season 2 we learn it's because of Lycanthropy - He is a latent Werewolf. *Like many Involuntary Shapeshifters , his transformation into werewolf are VERY PAINFUL. *Mr Fanservice - winds up naked after transforming back from werewolf. Unlike Hulk he does not have Magic Pants. *By the end of Season 2 he has morphed into a Jerk with a Heart of Gold. *In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, when all the hybrids submit to him as their Alpha, it was his Awesome Moment of Crowning. *By coincidence, that was also his Crowning Moment of Awesome! References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves